halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog Comentario:UHW~Arbiter/Halo es real creanme/@comment-3096134-20130911154618
Sujeto 1 Este comentario ha recibido demasiados votos negativos. Bungie did not like halo 2(my﻿ favorite halo) nor any halo game after that. Reach was a punch to the halo community telling us they hated halo. At least 343 cares about halo Sujeto 2 respondiendo a Sujeto 1 Lol what? what are you on? Halo 2, Halo 3, and Halo Reach were all great. And if 343i cares about Halo so much, then why was Halo 4 so rejected by the community to the point where 80% of it's online population fell after a couple of months? And Reach kept most of it for over a year. I went on Halo 4 online, and saw 25,436 people playing, then went onto Reach and saw 27,174 people playing.﻿ And Reach is two fucking years older than Halo 4. Sujeto 3 respondiendo a Sujeto 2 Thank-You man....This is 100% right! Halo 4 was a terrible Halo game and any true Halo fan knows it﻿ too. Halo 2: Anniversary will be better than any future Halo game that's going to be developed by 343i. Bungie never needed a second chance and this was another one of my points. Halo 4 is just too much like COD and lacked originality in it's multiplayer gameplay. Sujeto 4 In Bungies game you can feel the effort they putted in the game, In 343 games﻿ you can feel the lack of effort they putted in the game they fucked up Halo and i am not thinking in buy Halo 5 cause i know it will suck like Halo 4 sucked. Multiplayer sucks, no gametypes , customgames are bad, and singleplayer OMG!!! worst way to start a trilogy, Halo 4 is embarrasing to Halo games. evven Machinima doesnt gives a shit about Halo anymore so funny how 343 fucked up everything that bungie did in 1 game. 1 FUCKING Game!!!!! PD: Me encontré con esto buscando información sobre Frank O'Connor y tenía que subirlo... Traducción Subject 1 This comment has received so many negative votes. A Bungie no le gustó Halo 2 (mi Halo favorito) o algún otro juego dehalo posterior. Reach fue un golpe a la comunidad de Halo aclarando que ellos odiaban Halo. Al menos 343 se preocupa por Halo. Subject 2 answering Subject 1 Jajajajaja ¿Qué? ¿De qué vas? Halo 2, Halo 3 y Halo Reach fueron todos geniales. Y si 343 se hubiese preocupado tanto por Halo, dime por qué Halo 4 fue tan rechazado por la comunidad hasta el punto de que el 80% de la población se fue en unos pares de meses y Reach se mantuvo igual durante un año. Fui al online de Halo 4, y vi 25.436 personas jugando, luego fui a Reach y vi 27.174 personas jugando y Reach es dos putos años mas viejo que Halo 4 Subject 3 answering Subject 2 Gracias tío... ¡Esto es correcto al 100%! Halo 4 fue un terrible juego de Halo y cualquier fan verdadero lo sabe también. Halo 2: Anniversary será mejor que cualquier futuro juego de Halo que sea desarrollado por 343i. Bungie nunca necesitó una segunda oportunidad y esto era otro de mis argumentos. Halo 4 es simplemente muy como/parecido a CoD y con poca originalidad en su jugabilidad multijugador. Subject 4 En los juegos de Bungie puedes sentir el esfuerzo que pusieron en el juego, en los juegos de 343 puedes sentir la falta de esfuerzo que pusieron en el juego ellos se cargaron Halo y no pienso en comprar Halo 5 ya que sé que apestará como Halo 4 lo hizo. El Multijugador apesta, sin modos de juego (personalizados?), las partidas personalizadas son malas, y el individual DIOS MÍO!!! La pero manera de empezar una trilogía, Halo 4 es la verguenza de los juegos de Halo. Incluso Machinima ya no le importa un carajo Halo es divertido como 343 se jodió todo lo que Bungie hizo en 1 juego. 1 PUTO Juego!!!!!